


Sadie Hawkins: Redone

by MsAshlyjudd8



Series: Sadie Hawkins: Redone [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tina serenades Blaine, Instead of Tina talking to Blaine at his locker, a cute freshman named Michael asks Blaine to the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

The halls of William McKinley High School were almost empty as Blaine Anderson walked to his locker. After, probably the most humiliating glee club in history, Blaine was ready to put his books away and go home. He wondered, not for the first time, if he should call and talk to Kurt about Tina. Her crush on him was obvious, and after she serenaded him in glee today, now everyone else knew about it too.

Blaine was tired. Since the breakup, he has been trying to keep busy. And now that he was Class President, leader of New Directions, founder of six clubs and one of the only three students in the whole school with straight A's, he was absolutely exhausted. And now he has to deal with Tina's crush, and his insane crush on Sam. Couldn't his life, for once, turn out the way he wanted? With an exhausted sigh, Blaine put his AP English book in his locker and pulled out his Calculus book. He closed the metal door and almost jumped two feet in the air.

Standing behind his locker door, with eyes as blue as the sky, was a freshman named Michael. He was about Blaine's height, with jet black hair. It was styled into a sort of early Bieber style. Every time he pushed his hair back, it fell right back down to cover his left eye. His skin was milky white and appeared to be very soft. He wore a black T shirt, with a big "MCR" (whatever that means) written on the front, in white writing. His jeans were blue and the chucks on his feet were red. Around his wrist, he wore a leather cuff and a silver scull ring on his middle finger. Michael also wore a small silver hoop, in the left side of his bottom lip. Blaine never really thought about piercings before, but he had to admit, it was pretty hot.

Blaine remembered Michael from "super heroes" week. Sam suggested that they take food donations for the local homeless shelter, and Michael was one of the people who brought food from home to donate. Blaine had asked him his name that day and thanked him for the food, and that was the only time they had ever talked.

"Michael," Blaine gasped in surprise. "You scared me. I didn't even see you standing there. Sorry about that. I was a little distracted."

Michael smiled a little and lowered his head. This made Blaine smile too. Michael was shy.

"Um…Hi." The freshman mumbled and then blushed.

"Hello. Is there something I can do for you?" Blaine easily slipped into mentor mode.

Michael looked up at Blaine and immediately lowered his eyes again. "Um…well…I was wondering…Have you heard…"

Blaine smiled. This kid was adorable, and obviously really nervous about something.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling again. "Don't be so nervous, I won't bite. I promise." Blaine winked.

Michael blushed scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears. His head dropped down again as he shoved both of his hands into his pockets.

"Um…I was just wondering if you would…maybe…go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Michael looked up, at Blaine's sharp inhale. That was not what Blaine expected at all. Of course Blaine knew there were other gay guys at the school; he just never expected any of them to ask him out. The jocks pretty much forced the gay kids to stay in the closet. Blaine stood shocked, probably gaping like an idiot at the other boy. His silence spurred Michael to start talking again.

"It's totally okay to say no. I…I know I'm only a freshman and your, like, really popular and senior class President and stuff. Your captain of the cheerios, and like really hot…"

Michael broke off, his eyes widening in horror. He had, obviously, not meant to say that last part. Blaine couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. This kid was really sweet.

"Oh god," Michael groaned, covering his eyes. "Please say we can just pretend you didn't hear anything I just said. I'll just go crawl in a hole and you can go about your day and forget you ever saw me."

Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, Relax. It's okay, I won't throw a slushy at you or anything. Thank you for the compliment, it was really sweet. I am kind of curious though. How do you know so much about me?"

Michael fidgeted, and kicked at the floor with the toe of his shoe.

"Um…I have a couple of friends who are juniors, and they told me about you." Blaine tilted his head; interested. "They said last year you had a boyfriend named Kurt, and that you were pretty much the power couple of the school."

Blaine took a small step back. Power couple? That's what people thought of them? He would have to tell Kurt the next time they talked; he would get a big kick out of that.

"I don't know how they found out, but they said you two broke up at the beginning of the year. I'm really sorry, if that's true. They told me how in love you two were."

Blaine nodded in acknowledgement, rolling his lips inward.

"I um…They told me you were still single, and so I just…well, they told me I should ask you. I sort of talk about you a lot." Michael blushed again.

Adorable. There really was no other way to describe him. This freshman had a crush on Blaine and, with the support of his friends, decided to ask Blaine to the dance.

Blaine's knee jerk reaction was to say no. Not because he didn't like Michael, but because of all the drama in his life. He had recently discovered he was attracted to Sam, and now Tina was crushing on him. And the small fact that he was still madly in love with Kurt. How would they all react to him going to the dance with another guy? On the other hand though, Michael was very sweet. He was actually gay, and he was here. Maybe Michael was the answer to his problems. Just as long as he knew that they were just friends, Blaine didn't see a reason they couldn't go to the dance together.

"How would you like to go get some coffee? My treat and we can talk a little more."

Micheal's face lit up. "Really?" he said excitement evident.

"Sure. Do you know The Lima Bean?" Michael nodded.

"Great! Do you want a ride? Or do you have a car?"

"Um…no, I don't have a car yet. My friend is waiting for me outside, I can just text him and let him know." Michael pulled out his phone as they headed for the parking lot.

Blaine knew there would probably be some fall out if he went to the dance with Michael. He was a freshman first of all. If Santana found out he would never hear the end of it. He was also a guy, and the school still had its fair share of homophobic jerks. Blaine knew Sam would be cool with whoever he took to the dance; Tina was another story. He knew she was going to be pissed. She was probably already mad that he turned her down in front of the whole Glee club.

Kurt was his main worry. He would obviously find out he went to the dance. Gossip spreads like wildfire through glee and almost always ends up in New York. If Blaine ended up going with Michael, he would make sure to call Kurt and let him know, before he heard from someone else. They were friends right? Kurt would understand if Blaine took another friend to the dance.

Twenty minutes later Blaine and Michael were sitting down for coffee. Blaine had his normal medium drip and Michael; a small soy latte. The ride to the Lima Bean was pleasant. They made small talk about school and what kind of music they liked. Michael chuckled at a few texts he got from his friends. He said they were teasing him about having coffee with the President. Blaine barked out a laugh as they pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot. And now here they were.

"Thanks for the coffee," Michael said after a few minutes. "You didn't have to buy me anything though. It's okay if you want to say no, I won't throw a fit or anything. I'm pretty easy going; it's cool."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and crossed his legs.

"Actually I didn't ask you to get coffee to say no. I just wanted to talk to you and tell you about the drama in my life. Who knows, you might run for the hills after you hear what I have to say."

Michael smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth, before taking a long sip of his latte.

"I'm actually pretty resilient. I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever you throw at me," he smirked. "Lay it on me."

"You asked for it," Blaine warned.

So Blaine started at the beginning. He told him how he went to a dance with his friend and gotten his butt kicked because he was gay. He told him about Dalton, The Warblers, How he met Kurt. He told him about Kurt's transfer to Dalton, and what Karofsky did to him. He told him about falling in love with Kurt and Kurt transferring back to McKinley. He told him about transferring to McKinley for his junior year; to be with Kurt. He told him about the Glee club and winning Nationals. He told Michael about Sebastian and Chandler and Kurt applying to NYADA, and then not getting in. He told him about pushing Kurt to go to New York anyway, and then he told him about Eli. Michael listened intently and as Blaine got to the break up, he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Wow," Michael said, a little speechless.

Blaine laughed, "Yep, and that's not even the whole story." Micheal's eyes grew huge. He leaned forward in his chair. "There's more?"

"Kurt and I are friends now, but I am still madly in love with him. I plan on moving to New York, after I graduate, and getting him back. But, as for McKinley, Sam Evens is my best (guy) friend and Tina cohen-chang is my best (girl) friend. Now the interesting thing is…Tina is sort of in love with me and serenaded me today and then asked me to the dance. I, of course, said no. I also realized, just this morning, that I am attracted to Sam."

Michael choked on his latte, and then proceeded to laugh his head off.

"Oh man, this is like the best Soap Opera I have ever heard. And this is your real life." He continued to laugh.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. It felt really good to get it all off his chest and have someone actually listen.

"So that's all my drama," Blaine said. "If the offer still stands, I would love to go; as friends." Blaine raised his eyebrows in question.

Michael leaned back in his chair. His cup was empty and the boy sitting across from him is probably the hottest boy he has ever met. Of course he was still in love with Kurt; boys like Blaine don't stay single for long. Michael couldn't get over how sweet Blaine was, or how beautiful is eyes were.

Michael transferred to McKinley three months into the school year. His father had gotten a new job in Lima and so the whole family had to move. His first day at school; Michael was standing at his new locker the first time he saw Blaine. He was walking down the hall with an Asian girl, and he was wearing a cheerleader uniform. They were laughing, and for one second Blaine made eye contact. Michael thought he was going to pass out. Blaine and the girl kept walking as he stood; gaping like a fish after him. He hadn't known Blaine's name at the time, and he can remember thinking that the boy looked like an old Hollywood movie star. He was beautiful. His hair, his arms, his ass were all amazing.

It only took a couple weeks to make friends, and then ask about Blaine. Everyone knew who Blaine was. It was very surprising to Michael. Blaine was beautiful and popular and Class President. Nobody seemed to care that he was gay. Kurt and Blaine's story was laid out like an epic love story among the other gay kids he found. They were, evidently, in the Glee club together and both sang beautifully. They were the 'Power Couple' (their words).

Now that Blaine was a senior and Kurt had moved away, Blaine became sort of an enigma. The group of kids who told him the story of 'Kurt and Blaine' also told him that Blaine was off limits. He was to be looked at and not touched. They knew he was still hung up on Kurt and nobody else had a chance.

Michael appreciated Blaine from afar most of the year, but once the posters went up for a Sadie Hawkins dance, Michael's friends convinced him to ask Blaine; and here he was.

"Of course the offer still stands. Friends can go a school dance and have a good time right?"

Blaine smiled beautifully and nodded.

"Sure they can. And, I should mention this now, the glee club was asked to provide the music for the dance. So occasionally I will have to be on the stage, but we'll have plenty of time to dance so don't worry."

Michael was excited. He was going to the dance with Blaine, and he would finally get to hear him sing. Things were looking up.

"Sounds good, I haven't heard you sing before so I can't wait to hear it," Michael shook his empty cup, "Do you want another? I'll pay this time."

Blaine glanced down at his watch and nodded.

"Sure, Thanks. We can get them to go, I really need to get home and get my homework done. I can give you a ride home if you want."

They both stood and walked back to the counter for a refill.

Blaine dropped Michael off at home after exchanging phone numbers. They were going to talk the next day to coordinate their tuxes.

Blaine was exhausted after finishing his calculus homework. It was just after ten and he hadn't talked to Kurt or Tina about the dance yet. Blaine flopped down on his back, and groaned. His body was tired from cheerio practice, his head was tired from his math homework and he really didn't want to move; much less get into it with Tina or Kurt about the dance. Blaine stood up long enough to peel his blanket back and turn out the lamp. He crawled into bed and then unlocked his phone. There was a less painful way to tell everyone he had a date, and he was just coward enough to use it. Facebook would be his friend.

Blaine Anderson is going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with Michael Benson

Blaine silenced his phone then and plugged it into the charger. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. Who knew what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is everyone's reaction to Blaine's news.

Blaine Anderson slept serene in his bed as his friends were discovering the news. Blaine had a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance; freshman, Michael Benson.

It was just past midnight and Kurt had just finished an essay on the history of Broadway music. He stood from the kitchen table and stretched his arms over his head. His neck and back crackled as he padded to his bedroom. Rachel was asleep in her part of the loft and Santana was on the couch watching some mindless reality TV. Kurt slipped into a comfortable t shirt and lounge pants (his standard sleep wear).

Kurt then went back to the kitchen to make himself some chamomile tea. He filled the kettle and set it on the burner to heat. While he waited, Kurt decided to quickly check his e mail and maybe have a look at Facebook.

Isabel sent two emails; reminders to pick up sketches from the printers the next day before work and a second one to remind Kurt that she would be two hours late, because she had a doctor's appointment. Kurt quickly replied and then logged onto his Facebook account. Before the page had time to fully load, the tea kettle whistled. Kurt stood and pulled a mug down from the cabinet.

"Chamomile Tea, Santana?" Kurt offered. "Sure," She answered, not looking away from the TV. "Two sugars please."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled down another mug. He poured water into his cup and dunked his tea bag three times. After adding two teaspoons of sugar to Santana's cup, he took both mugs to the living room. Handing Santana her cup, Kurt took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"What are you watching?"

"It's called The Haunted Collector. Evidently people think their possessions are haunted and they call in this group and they do all this ghost hunting stuff."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Oh please. Ghosts don't exist. Those people are just paranoid." Santana laughed as Kurt stood and walked back to his lap top.

Kurt sat down and took a sip of his (unsweetened) tea, and then started to scroll through his wall. Many of his NYADA friends were griping about final projects and exams that were coming up the next week. Mandy; a girl from Kurt's dance class, posted a picture of a cute little kitten sleeping between the paws of a very large German Shepard. It was actually really sweet and Kurt smiled as he took another sip of his tea; and then promptly spit it back into his cup.

Blaine Anderson is going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with Michael Benson.

Kurt gaped at the screen. Sadie Hawkins? When the hell did that happen? Kurt immediately flashed back to sitting at Breadstix with Blaine. He looked so sad as he told Kurt about his last Sadie Hawkins dance. He and his date were beaten up, which was the catalyst for his transfer to Dalton. Why hadn't Blaine told him McKinley was having a similar dance?

Kurt's eyes then focused on the rest of the message. Blaine had a date and His name was Michael Benson. Something akin to jealousy burned deep in Kurt's stomach. Was Blaine dating again? Was Michael his boyfriend? And if Blaine had a boyfriend, why hadn't he told Kurt?

Kurt and Blaine were finally in a friendly place again. They exchanged texts and phone calls every few days. Kurt told Blaine he was casually seeing Adam and he seemed fine with it. Why then had Blaine kept the dance and Michael a secret? Maybe they weren't as friendly as Kurt thought.

"Hey Santana, have you heard of a guy by the name of Michael Benson, at McKinley?"

Santana turned her head toward Kurt, her eyes raised to the ceiling as she pondered the name. "I can't think of anyone by that name. Why? Did he join glee or something?" Kurt shook his head and closed his lap top.

"No," Kurt stopped, "Actually, I don't know. But, I guess he is Blaine's date for the Sadie Hawkins dance. I didn't even know they were having a Sadie Hawkins dance." Santana's eyebrows shot up; almost to her hair.

"Sadie Hawkins dance?" she asked. "When did that happen?" Kurt shook his head again, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm surprised the Hobbit got a date. According to Tina and Brit, he's still hung up on you."

"Santana," Kurt sighed, "Blaine and I are friends. We have both moved on. I'm dating Adam now and, apparently, Blaine's dating someone named Michael." Kurt stood and moved back to the chair in the living room.

"Oh please," Santana rolled her eyes, "We both know, the Dr. Who reject, is just keeping your glitter stick happy until Blanderson graduates." She casually turned back to watch TV again.

Kurt shot up from the chair; glaring at Santana.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Blaine cheated. We broke up. It's over and it's going to stay over. You can mind your own damn business and stop calling Adam names; it's mean and totally inappropriate."

Santana smiled at Kurt's angry rant. His chest was heaving; his face flushed red.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt snapped.

Santana muted the sound and sat up on the couch. "Tell me something Kurt. If you're so over Blaine, then why are you all worked up about him having a date?"

Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it. And then he got angry, because Santana was right. Blaine was the one who broke them. Kurt had moved on, or at least he thought he had.

"You're over Blaine about as much as I'm over Brit." Santana gave Kurt a wry smile and leaned back.

Santana was still head over heels in love with Britney.

"You still have time to fix things though," Santana said. "By the time I realized my mistake, Brit had already moved on. Now, every time I go back to Lima, I get to witness trouty mouth holding and kissing the person that I love."

Kurt sat back down; the anger suddenly gone.

"I know Blaine messed up. You have every right to be angry and not take him back, but Kurt, if you still have feelings for him, you need to do something before it's too late." Kurt's head was starting to hurt. He brought his fingers up to message his temples.

"You can keep lying to yourself and stay friends, and in a year, when he lives here, you can watch him with a new boyfriend. And in five years, you can watch him get engaged and then married."

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed to stop the tears burning to the surface.

"You know Blaine is not the type to sleep around. He made a mistake. That doesn't make him a bad person, it makes him human. You need to decide if you're really ready to let him go. If not, you need to do something about it, before it's too late."

"Ugh," Kurt sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"And that is my quota for gay angst for the day. Go away and leave me to my awesome reality show ghosts."

Kurt chuckled as he stood up. "Goodnight, Satan."

Blaine walked into McKinley surprisingly well rested. There had been no drama via Facebook. Most of the New Directions had 'liked' his comment about his date. Tina and Kurt were not among them. Blaine supposed Tina would find him eventually and give him a piece of her mind. Kurt was the one he was worried about. Kurt hadn't called or texted, and that worried Blaine a lot.

"A freshman, Anderson?" Artie said, as he wheeled by. "Hit me up after glee, I might have a booster seat you can barrow."

Blaine laughed and kept walking.

"My god, I don't know how he does it."

Michael turned to Steven, who was standing beside him. They had just watched Blaine walk in the door and down the hall. Today Blaine wore red Capri pants, and a tight white polo shirt under a black and white checkered sweater vest. His ankles were bare in his white boat shoes.

"What?" Michael asked Steven.

"How the hell does he wear clothes that a grandpa would wear, and look so fucking sexy? I don't get it."

Michael laughed and looked back to where Blaine stood at his locker. His ass did look exceptional in those red pants.

Tina was pissed. No. She was more than pissed, she was enraged. Blaine was going to the dance with a freshman. A goddamn freshman. After she put herself out there and sang him a song, he had embarrassed her by turning her down. And now he was going with some random guy. A freshman guy. Tina was livid. People moved out of her way as she stomped down the hall. She was heading to Blaine's locker; he had some explaining to do.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Tina shouted, as she rounded the corner and found Blaine. Blaine froze and then turned around very slowly; trepidation in his eyes. She almost melted. Blaine's puppy dog eyes could make a serial killer cry.

"Don't give me that look, Blaine Anderson. I'm mad at you. I asked you to the dance and you said no. I could almost accept that when I remembered what happened to you at your old school, but now I see you're going with a freshman." Tina shouted.

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes. So much for having a good day; Blaine thought.

"I am your best friend and I thought, since we were both single, we could go together."

Blaine reached out to touch her shoulder gently; trying to calm her down. Everyone had stopped and was now staring at them.

"Tina, I'm gay. I…I think your feelings for me might be a little confused…"

"Who is this Michael anyway?" Tina cut him off. "What, Kurt refused to take you back so you decided to find someone else to jump in bed with?"

Blaine recoiled like he had been electrocuted. He took a step back; his mouth hanging open in shock. His eyes immediately glossed over at her cruel words. Tina immediately knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Blaine…I," She started, but Blaine shook his head.

"I can't believe you said that," Blaine said; tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"Blaine," Tina tried again, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Blaine shook his head again. He turned and took his AP English book from his locker and then shut the door. Everyone in the hall seemed to be frozen in shock. They all heard what Tina said. Blaine turned and walked away without saying a word.

Michael still stood at the end of the hall with Steven. They both witnessed the fight and were just as shocked as everyone else. Michael quickly pulled out his phone.

To Blaine: I'm sorry if I caused that fight with your friend. That sounded brutal.

To Michael: It's not your fault. It had been coming for a long time.

To Blaine: If you want to cancel on the dance, I understand. I don't want to cause problems. That wasn't my intention

To Michael: I know it wasn't. I still want to go if you do.

To Blaine: I want to go, if you're sure.

To Michael: Great. I get out of glee at five. If you want to stick around we can get coffee again and discuss out plans for the dance.

To Blaine: I'll meet you at your car at 5.

To Michael: See you then.

Three hours later Blaine walked out of his History class; headed for lunch. Suddenly Sam was there; slinging his arm around Blaine's shoulders, as they continued toward the Cafeteria.

"Dude," Sam exclaimed, "You got a date for the dance, that's awesome. What do you think about all of us riding together? We could hit Breadstix before the dance and then head over afterward?"

Blaine smiled. He knew Sam would be happy that he had a date. Sam didn't judge anyone, and that felt great after Tina's explosion that morning. Tina's assumption that Blaine would sleep with someone else had really hurt his feelings. She, out of everyone, knew how much Blaine loved Kurt. She was the one to comfort him when he got down on himself. For her to throw his mistake back in his face made Blaine angry; but mostly it just made him sad.

"I think that sounds great Sam." Blaine replied as they stepped into the lunch line. "I'm meeting Michael after glee, at the Lima Bean, to talk about the dance. I'll ask him and let you know."

Both boys paid for their lunch and headed for their regular lunch table. Usually the glee club sat together, but as Sam and Blaine neared the table they noticed that Tina was not there. Blaine had a pretty good idea why, but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"Blaine," Britney exclaimed, as they sat down. "Did you find another dolphin to take to the dance?"

Everyone at the table, familiar with Britney's lingo, turned their heads to look at Blaine. A Blush crept up his neck as he picked up his fork.

"Well…I guess you could say that. After glee yesterday Michael came up to me, at my locker, and asked me to the dance. We went to the Lima Bean and had some coffee, so that I could tell him about Kurt and that whole situation. I told him we could go as long as he knew we were just friends."

"That is so sweet," Marley said, sitting beside Jake. "He is really cute. I didn't even know he was gay."

"Are you going to get some sweet boy kisses?" Britney asked. "Sam's lips are always sweet because of my strawberry chap stick."

Blaine laughed as Sam started to blush.

"No Brit. We're going as friends. He knows I still have feelings for Kurt."

"Not to be a Debbie downer here, but what about Tina?" Kitty asked. "That girl is seriously infatuated with you. That song yesterday was kind of creepy, and then you turned her down."

Blaine lowered his head. Nobody seemed to know what happened that morning; in the hallway.

"You need to nip that in the bud before she goes all Fatal Attraction on you."

"Speaking of Tina," Unique said, "Where is she? I saw her in the hall earlier. Why didn't she come to lunch?"

Blaine wondered if he should tell them all what happened. They would find out eventually, but it still felt like betraying a confidence. Tina was his best friend, and she had been angry. She said some things in the heat of the moment, but Blaine knew she probably didn't mean any of it. His feelings were still hurt though, and he wasn't quite ready to forgive.

Just as the bell rang for lunch to be over; Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and found a text from Kurt.

To Blaine: Skype tonight? We need to talk.

To Kurt: Sure. I should be home by seven.

To Blaine: I'll ring you at eight.

To Kurt: Okay.

To Kurt: I was going to tell you; I just didn't know how. He and I are just friends, nothing more.

To Blaine: Okay.

To Blaine: Have fun in glee today.

To Kurt: Thanks.

Tina was noticeably absent from glee. Only Blaine knew why.

Michael met Blaine at his car; like he promised. They had coffee again to discuss the dance. Blaine was going to wear a black tux, with a white shirt and black vest. Michael was also wearing a black tux, but his shirt would be blue; both with black ties. Blaine would wear a bow tie (Michael loved them) and Michael a regular straight tie.

Blaine told him about Sam's suggestion that they ride together and go to breadstix beforehand. He agreed that it was a great idea. Blaine had the biggest car, so they decided they would use his. With everything decided, Blaine dropped Michael at home and then headed home himself.

Blaine walked in the door at 7:17. He took his bag to his room and decided on a quick shower. The house was empty so Blaine made himself a turkey and tomato sandwich and a glass of iced tea; and then carried them back to his room.

Blaine finished his dinner and set up his laptop on his bed. He was just finishing up some homework as his Skype rang at eight on the dot. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath before clicking on the answer button.

Kurt's face appeared on the screen, and Blaine could tell that he was sitting on his bed.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said with a genuine smile. Kurt looked beautiful; as always. It looked like he was dressed down, in a black t shirt.

"Hi, Blaine. How was your day?"

Kurt didn't seem to be mad, so Blaine breathed a little easier.

"Um…I'm pretty sure you don't want to know." The whole Tina situation was still bothering him.

"Blaine," Kurt said; his voice stern. "I am always interested in what you have to say. Tell me what's going on with you. I'm here to listen."

Blaine lowered his head. It was a little overwhelming to have Kurt so attentive. He couldn't help thinking if Kurt had been this available before, that Blaine wouldn't have ended up in bed with someone else. Then he pushed that thought away. It wasn't Kurt's fault that Blaine was such an idiot.

"Well I guess I should start with what happened last week. We had a student Council meeting and Tina pretty much bulldozed over everyone and created a Sadie Hawkins dance. I had no idea, at the time; she had other motives for doing so."

Kurt's eye brows perked up as he listened intently.

"On Wednesday, Finn decided that the girls in glee would sing a song to the person they wanted to ask to the dance. And then yesterday, Tina told Finn she wanted to do a song, and since Sue took over the choir room, we had to meet in the locker room."

Kurt scrunched up his nose. He always thought the locker room smelled like sweaty boys.

"So, Tina stood up and sang "I don't know how to love him" from Jesus Christ Superstar. When it was over she stepped forward and asked ME to the dance."

"What?" Kurt shrieked. "Tell me you're kidding Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "Believe me Kurt, I wish I were kidding. I was so shocked that she asked me because I was sure she was going to ask Artie. I ended up almost giggling, because I was so mortified, and turning her down in front of the whole glee club."

"Oh my god," Kurt said, his shock still evident. He covered his face with both is hands, in second hand embarrassment. He spoke from behind his hands, his fingers splayed so he could see through them,

"I am so sorry Blaine. I have no idea what she was thinking. She must have a huge crush on you or something."

"Yeah well," Blaine responded, "The story doesn't end there, obviously."

Kurt brought his hands down again. "Okay, I'm listening. Tell me the rest."

"Well, after glee yesterday I went to my locker to exchange books before I went home. I was standing there when Michael came over and asked me to the dance. He's a freshman that I met, when Sam and I were taking food donations for the homeless shelter. That was the only time I ever saw or talked to him.

"My first instinct was to say no, Because of Tina and…well…you. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. We're not dating or romantic in anyway. We actually went to get coffee after he asked me, and I told him about you. Actually I told him everything, starting with my first Sadie Hawkins dance."

Kurt was listening intently. He didn't seem angry, so Blaine continued.

"It's actually pretty funny. When he first asked me to the dance, he started naming reasons why I wouldn't want to go. He said because I was Class president, and he was only a freshman and that I was captain of the cheerios. I then asked him how he knew so much about me..."

Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a huge smile. "He told me that he was friends with a couple juniors. They, evidently, told him about you and I. They told him that we were the, quote, Power Couple of the whole school last year."

Kurt suddenly sat up straighter, his mouth open in shock.

"They really thought that about us?" Kurt finally said.

"That's what he said. They seemed to know a lot about us. They even know that we're…not together anymore."

And there it was. The awkward moment they had both been expecting. Both boys stared at each other; both sad and heartbroken.

"Anyway," Blaine said to break the tension. "Michael is a sweet kid, but I told him that I was still…sort of…in love with you. I told him that we could go as friends and he understood."

Kurt nodded; looking down.

"And then there was the screaming fit that Tina threw, in the middle of the packed hallway this morning."

Kurt's head shot up; eyes wide. "What happened?"

"I was at my locker when she started screaming like a banshee behind me. To make a long story short, she was mad because she sang me and song and asked me to the dance, and I turned her down. And then I end up with a date; with a freshman. She said since we were both single she wanted us to go together. I, very gently, reminded her that I was gay, and wondered if here feelings for me weren't a little confused…"

Blaine started to fidget. His eyes roamed around the room as he said the last part.

"And then she said…shouted really, that because I couldn't get you to take me back, I chose to jump in bed with someone else. She was referring to Michael, who of course, also heard the whole thing."

Kurt's head fell into his open hands. He didn't know which emotion he wanted to feel first; disappointment, shock or anger. Tina was going to hear about this just as soon as Kurt got off Skype with Blaine.

"I haven't seen or talked to her since this morning. She didn't come to lunch or glee club."

Kurt shook his head back and forth. "I'm so sorry Blaine. I can't believe she said that to you. I thought you guys were really close this year."

"Yeah, I thought we were too," Blaine sighed. "Anyway, now that I have spent two hours talking about me; it's your turn. You said you wanted to talk. What's on your mind?"

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that he wasn't seeing Adam anymore. He wanted to tell him that Blaine was still the only person he could imagine spending the rest of his life with. Kurt wanted to tell him not to go to the dance with another guy, because they were supposed to dance all their dances with each other. Kurt wanted to jump on a plane and surprise Blaine with beautiful roses, and then take him to the dance himself. He wanted to say, I still love you. But if New York and NYADA had taught him anything it was that patience was a virtue. And so Kurt didn't say or do any of those things. He simply smiled and said…

"I think you've been through enough today. How about, after the dance tomorrow, we Skype again and we can talk some more?"

Blaine smiled that adorable smile that Kurt loved. Kurt could tell that Blaine was exhausted.

"That sounds wonderful. I feel like I could sleep for a week." Blaine slouched back against his pillows and rubbed his eyes. He had been so wound up about talking to Kurt, that he forgot how tired he was. And now that they had talked and everything seemed to be fine, it was all hitting him at once.

"Alright sleepy, get yourself into bed before you fall asleep on me," Kurt laughed. "Remember to take lots of pictures and try to have a good time."

Blaine focused on the screen again. Kurt's smile was breathtaking.

"Goodnight Kurt. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Blaine barely refrained from adding an 'I love you' on the end, before Kurt ended the call. Blaine stood long enough to deposit his laptop back to his desk, before crawling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next will be the dance. Blaine and Kurt will also talk some more next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The "MCR" on the T shirt stands for 'My Chemical Romance' just FYI. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be reactions and hopefully the dance.


End file.
